Almost 3 (Map Game)
A dimension of the alternate. Notable Differences: *France manages to lose not as badly in the 7-Years-War. *The Ottoman Empire collapses much earlier. The Suez Canal is divided between toth the British and the French *The Netherlands, Spain, Italy, Germany, and Norway are stronger colonial powers. *Almost everybody but China lost to the Russians on better terms. *America has 57 states with different borders, including the Bahamas (not including Hawaii and Puerto Rico). Negotiations over the Oregon territory went far differently. The Olestand Manifesto and William Walker are both successful. *Surinam was completely Dutch and would revolt, Hispaniola was completely French *Generally different colonies. *No Belgium, and Denmark was divided. *Bolivia is much larger, Brazil is smaller. *The Sikh Empire remained in India's far North, kept around by the British as another bufferzone beteween India and Russia. Tibet owns Bhutan, Tibet is also more autnomous. *Liberia and Sierra Leone were merged. *The Netherlands have Northern New Zealand, the French have British Guinea, and the British habe Northern Sumatra. Portugal as Burma + Bangladesh and Spain has all of Timor. *The Swiss Confederation never formed and the lands were divided. * The Rush-Bagot Treaty was never signed. * A more powerful Boer Republic is laid down with the help of the Germans. They currently have a non-aggression Pact with Britain and a deal that they return the Cape by 1940 Only Ahura Mazda knows how the modern day and eventually the future will look. Map A map of a new variety will probably be added every 10 years for the first 40 years. Starting Map Current Map Political Spheres Map Phonetic Map Religious Map Labeled Map Lunar Map (Comes in 1970) Martain Map (Comes in 1995) Rules # Plausibility is essential # No sockpuppeting # 1 nation per player, though players may create and use proxies in turns. # Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. # Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. # Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. # Mod word is law. # All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. # No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. # The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. # A rebellion gets an algo if it is not put down successfully after 3 turns. # If the game makes it to the modern day, we will go by half years. Moderators *Head Mod/Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Co-Head Mod (unapproved): *Omni-Mod (Moderators + Map-Maker): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 18:23, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *Moderator #1:Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 19:03, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Moderator #2: (I'd like to) *Dedicated Map-Maker #1: *Dedicated Map-Maker #2: Mod ConstitutionEdit *A mod can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Countries Bold 'countries require moderator approval; should a bold country not post for 5 turns the player will be removed ''Italic ''countries require 300 edits or more Sign ups may begin as of 11/15/14 The game begins 1/7/15 if '''10 (currently 6/10'') players are procured Europe *'United Kingdom (unapproved):' *'France (unapproved):' *''Spain:'' *''Portugal: Thievingmagpyr'' *'Second Reich (approved): '''Revolution 9 *''Norway: *Sweden: *''Italy: '' Daxus Inferno *Romania: *Bulgaria: *Greater Albania: *Greece: *Poland: *'Russian Empire ' (unapproved): *Andorra: *San Marino: *Lichtenstein: *''The Netherlands:'' *'Austria-Hungary (unapproved):' Americas *'USA (approved):Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 23:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC)' *French Quebec (autonomous): *''Mexico: Spartian300 *Haiti: *Cuba: *British America: ** Canada (autonomous): - QuebecanCanada (i am having login issues, so i'll sign up properly when i succed with the login) ** Greater Belize: ** Jamaica: **British Central America: * Central American Confederation: * Dutch Lesser Antilles: *Colombia: ** Panama: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *''Argentina: *Bolivia: *''Brazil: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) '' *Suriname: *Chile: Africa *British Africa: **Kingdom of Egypt (autonomous): **Kingdom of Eritrea (autonomous): **Great Lakes Region: **Sudan: **Central Africa: **Nigeria: **South Africa: ** Ghana: *French Africa: **Kingdom of Tunisia (autonomous): **Kingdom of Morocco (autonomous): **Algeria: **Africa: **Angola (outpost): **Congo (outpost): **Madagascar: **Dijibouti: ** Ivory Coast: ** Eritrea: ** Somaliland: *Spanish Africa: **Morocco: **Western Sahara: **Equitorial Guinea: **Guinea: *Norweigen Africa: **Cameroons: **Zanzibar (autonomous): *Portuguese Africa: **Senegal (autonomous): **Angola: **Mozambique: **Socotra (outpost): *Dutch Africa: **The Congo: *German Africa: **Southwest Africa: Revolution 9 **Southcentral Africa: Revolution 9 **Tanzania: Revolution 9 **Gabon: Revolution 9 *Italian Africa:-Dax **Libya: -Dax **Somalia: -Dax ** Dijibouti: -Dax **Ethiopia (autonomous): * Liberia: * Boer Free State: Asia *Afghanistan: *Sikh Empire: *Tibet: Leldy22 *Siam: -Seiga *''China:'' *'Empire of Japan (approved): Tech (talk) 23:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC)' *Portuguese Asia: **Burma: **Macau (autonomous): *Norweigen Goa: *Nepal: Bandon23 (talk) 11:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *French Asia: **Indochina: **Sri Lanka: **Balochistan: **Nouvelle Guinea: *British Asia: **Raj (autonomous): **Malaysia: **Borneo (autonomous): **North Sumatra: **Hong Kong (autonomous): ** Bahrain (autonomous): *Italian Gujarat: ~~~ *American Philippines: * German Asia: ** New Guinea: Revolution 9 **German Shandong: Revolution 9 *Dutch Indonesia: *Spanish Timor: Middle-East *Persia: *Kurdistan: Shikata ga nai! 23:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Turkey: *Arab Coalition: *French Mid-East: ** Levant: ** Hormuz (outpost): *British Mid-East: **Kuwait (autonomous): **Qatar (autonomous): **UAE: **Oman (autonomous): **Yemen: *Portuguese Bahrain: Pacific/Oceania * British Oceania: ** New Ireland (S. New Zealand): ** Australia: ** Fiji: ** Marshall Islands * French Oceania: ** Vanuatu: ** New Caledonia: * German Oceania ** Samoa: Revolution 9 ** Solomon Islands: Revolution 9 * Japanese Pacific: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 13:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ** Northwest Papua: ** Micronesia: * American Pacific: ** Guam: ** Hawaii: ** Samoa: * Dutch New Zeeland: Category:Almost Category:Almost 3 Category:Map Game